The New DigiDestined
by Robert Klutz
Summary: My Digimon fanfiction. Take a look.
1. Default Chapter

**_The New DigiDestined _**

Written by Robert Klutz

**Author's Notes: **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon (but it would be nice. ) Bandai and some other company (ies) own Digimon. (I have no idea who the other(s) are. If you happen to know, please e-mail me the info to me at I'll up this disclaimer and mention who sent me the info first. So, please send it to me if you know it. Thanks. )

**Comments:** Originally, this story was a bit different. I decided to twist this story a little by making my character older. More of the 16 to 17 years of age, instead of the 12 to 14 year range. Chalk it up to the writing process. . 

**Other:** I have redid chapter 1, so if you have read it before, you need to re-read it. I got a comment that got me to thinking and realized that this format may be a little easier for a reason I can't seem to remember at this time. Oye. Anyways, read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking Back, Traveling Forward

Robert pulled a green, short-sleeved shirt over his muscled chest and stomach. Pulling his shoulder-length red hair up into a ponytail, he looked in the full-length mirror in front of him. At six-foot-two inches tall and 175 pounds of pure muscle, he was one of the largest sixteen year olds in his school. He enjoyed working out and everybody told him that he should be on a tea of some kind with his size. But that totally wasn't him. Sure, he enjoyed playing with friends on occasion, but he had other things he enjoyed doing and all of those were less sporty and more pleasurable to him.

"I hate Mondays." Came a half sleepy, half pissed voice from his computer.

"I know." He said back as he sat at the computer. "You told me that in the first e-mail you sent me. And every single e-mail that you've sent on a Monday since for the past 2 years."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I really, really hate Mondays. In the short time I've been up, I've stubbed the same toe five times, tripped over a stuffed animal that wasn't mine and scared the dog half to death. Again, I really, really, really hate Mondays."

"Why are you up so early anyways?" Robert asked. "It's, what, 3 a.m. out there?"

"More or less. Guess that makes it about five there. I couldn't sleep. Suppose I drank too muck coffee before bed yesterday. What's your excuse?"

"I always get up this early." Robert replied coolly. "It's the best time to work on my website. No one's awake to disturb me. Besides, I can't do a single thing while I'm at school."

"This is true. Even with being able to set up my class schedule the way I want, I still can't seem to find a time to actually sit down here and design. Promise me that you'll attend college here with me. I need a smart person like you around to help me with my homework."

"Well," Robert said, "First of all, I'm glad you think I'm smart. Second, I sent the application off last Friday. Third, since when do they allow dogs in dorm rooms?"

"Oh, they don't; but the manager for the apartment complex I live in allows dogs. So I checked the free ads of the weekend. I found a 2 year old, male Siberian Husky. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. And before you ask, I moved into the apartment before the semester began. I got a lovely raise in my pay at work, so I decided it was time to get an apartment."

"That's cool." Robert replied, wondering how his friend knew he was gonna ask about the apartment. "You do realize that now you're gonna have to send me pictures of the apartment and dog. By the way, what did you name him?"

"Faolan. It's Celtic and means 'wolf.' I thought it was pretty cool. Anyways, since I'm up I should see if I can get ahead of my homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Bye then." Robert closed the messenger window and signed off. He was gold to have a little peace to think about his website's design. Unfortunatly, his thought kept sliding to those of the strange event he had encountered earlier that night.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK **

Robert woke with a start; a cold sweat plastered his hair to his head and neck. He had been dreaming that the Digital World was being consumed by darkness. He shook his head, sending small drops of sweat everywhere. He knew that was impossible. The Digital World was just something on TV; a cartoon; nothing real. Then he noticed a glow coming from he computer monitor. _Funny,_ he thought, _I don't remember leaving that on._ He got up to turn it off and noticed that there was a message on the screen.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Robert groaned and rubbed his eyes. _I have got to get those pages uploaded. Must focus my thoughts on the task at hand. Not the going ons of last night. There will be plenty of time for that later_. He logged onto his host and prepared to upload the updated pages. After about five minutes, he had the pages selected and the upload started. _Hmmm_. he thought. _Nothing else to do at the moment except to sit back and relax_. Leaning back, his thoughts quickly centered on the message he had red earlier on his computer screen.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

DigiDestined. This is a message that only you can read. You are needed to save the Digital World. The Dark World is trying to take over and you and your Digimon must save us. You will meet them when you arrive and I will teach you more about them than.

The DigiPort will be opened for you tomorrow afternoon. If you happen to fun into any fellow DigiDestined, I suggest you get together in one place. It will be easier to open fewer portals. You MUST be ready. Please put all items you plant to bring in a backpack – preferably one that you can carry easily. Bring walking shoes - you'll need them. Also, bring bother summer and winter clothing. The Digital World has many different climates and you'll need appropriate attire.

At the end of this message you'll be asked to press a key. When you do so, your Digivice and D-Terminal will appear . The Digivice will allow you to open the DigiPort from your computer and also helps you locate fellow DigiDestined. The D-Terminal serves as a way to send messages between yourself and the other DigiDestined. Be sure to take both to school and wear the Digivice so that the other DigiDestined can find you. Thus, you'll be able to get together and discuss where to meet to leave and what you'll bring. Take care until I see you here in the Digital World.

Gennai

**PRESS THE 'D' KEY NOW **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

The message had been a total shock. At first, Robert couldn't believe it. He thought that someone had hacked into his computer, but that was totally impossible. He had built its defenses himself. That only left a few possibilities. _I'm defenately sane._ He thought. _Not dreaming in any way._ So that meant the message was real. The one thing he had secretly dreamed of and wished for. It was real.

Robert picked up his Digivice. At times he still couldn't believe he had it with him. It was bout the size of a small cell phone, but was a little wider. Both the sides and back were totally white, while the front was green with one large white button and a screen.

He glanced back at the computer screen and saw that the upload was complete. Sitting the D-3 aside, she sat up and began to check over the website. Everything seemed to have uploaded correctly and all links, hypertext and images were perfect. He shut the computer down and realized that there was only one thing left for him to do. He had to pack for his trip to the DigiWorld. He emptied his bookbag and packed three sets of summer and winter clothing. He added his laptop, the one with wireless Internet connection, and some extra batteries for it.

Robert zipped the bag up and opened the small calculator pocket. He took the calculator out and placed his D-Terminal inside. Rezipping the pocket, he took his D-3 and put it in his pocked, the clip holding it in place. Picking up his school supplies and setting them on the bed, he wondered who the other DigiDestined were and where they lived.


	2. Going Buggy

Chapter 2 Going Buggy 

Meredith checked over her Live Journal post before she put it up. She clicked the 'Submit' button and waited for the conformation screen to come up. Instead, the screen went black. _Great,_ she thought, _what the heck happened?_ The screen came back up, but it wasn't the page she was hoping for. Instead, a message from Gennai appeared on the screen. She read it and thought, _What is the Digital World, Digimon or a Digivice? Sounds like and X-File to me. Wonder if this Gennai character is a government spy._ She sat back in her chair.

She couldn't believe it. She shook her head, her shoulder length, curly, black hair moving with her. No; she wouldn't believe it. She decided that the computer had glitched and reached over to turn it off, but he computer was already off. She began to think about what the message could mean. _Well,_ she thought, _maybe I shouldn't have dismissed the message so quickly. I mean, Mulder and Scully have dealt with much weirder stuff._ She shook her head again. _I'm no Mulder or Scully. But, let's see if this check out_

Meredith leaned forward and pushed 'D'. the screen wavered and her DigiGear flew out. She held up the D-Terminal to get a better look at it. It was slightly larger than a GameBoy Advance and was more rectangular. It was grey with a cover that took up more than half the device and to the left of that was two large buttons and one small yellow one. She lifted the cover and found a good size screen. _That's good._ She thought. _I would have hated to have to squint to read anything._

"Meredith!" he mom yelled. "This is your last warning! Get to bed now!"

"All right!" she yelled back. "But how am I supposed to go to bed after all this." She mumbled questionably. She got up and put the D-Terminal in her bookbag and clipped her Digivice to the shoulder strap. She turned off the light and layed down. It took her a while to go to sleep and when she did, she was restless. She kept dreaming about alien aircraft and government conspiracies.

Meredith woke with a start and rubbed her eyes. _Well,_ she thought, _that's the last time I watch The X-Files right after supper. Guess Mexican food doesn't go well with a flesh-eating woman_. She got out of bed and stretched her petit 5'5", 115-pound frame. She went to her closet and packed everything she was told, plus a couple of extras. She packed a water purifier, matches and five flashlights. _Never hurts to be prepared._ She thought. She zipped up the bag and shoved it into her closet. After closing the door she got ready for school.

Having showered the night before, it didn't take long for her to get ready. She donned a pair of black jeans and a white blouse-shirt. Her black hair went up into a small bun as she looked in her dresser mirror. Her D-Terminal went into her pocketbook and the D-3 was slipped on the shoulder strap. She picked up her key and schoolbooks and left for school.


	3. Downloading Trouble

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and left me a review. I defenately read them and take advice from 'em. 'Specially since I'm not the greatest writer there ever was. Still trying a bit to find my "style." Again, thanks everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Downloading Trouble**

Tony clicked the 'Download' button on the screen. He sat back and waited for the Eminem song to download. _I hope this doesn't take too long._ He thought. Ten minutes later, the screen still showed '12 complete.' _Great._ He thought. _This'll take all night. I thought DSL was supposed to be fast._ As he finished the thought, the computer screen blinked off. _Oh, even more wonderful! What's gonna happen next?_ The screen blinked back on with a strange message.

_Digimon?_ He asked himself. _Isn't that the anime show that Robert's always rambling about during class? Could it be possible that it's real?_ He smiled and shook his head. _Yeah, and maybe cats can talk._ He pushed the 'D' key to prove himself right. The screen wavered, to his surprise, and a Digivice and D-Terminal popped out from it. _You have got to be kidding me!_ He thought as he looked at them. _Wait! I know what this is! I'm dreaming! When I wake up, none of this will have happened. Guess I fell asleep waiting for my download._ He sat his DigiGear on the computer table, expecting it to be gone in the morning and his song to be done.

Tony walked over to his closet and opened it. He pulled out a sleeping bag and a blue, six-person tent from the back. _Huh. Almost forgot I had that. Guess I better take tent too. Never know when I'll need it in the, he-he, Digital World. _He packed his clothes in his backup bookbag and tied the tent and sleeping bag on top of it. The whole assembly went back into the closet. He layed down and went to sleep thinking that when he woke up none of what he had done would have actually been done. That it all was nothing but a dream.


	4. A “Small” Strange Event

**Chapter 4 **

**A "Small" Strange Event**

Jade placed the graphic she had chosen onto the publication. _I think this is the best edition of, The Dragon's News, yet._ She thought as she pushed the 'save button.' _Let's see. I need to print two copies before I send it out tomorrow afternoon. One for Robert and one for me so we can make sure it's perfect. _She pushed the 'Print" button and got up from the computer, walked over to her nightstand and picked up her D-Terminal. _Interesting._ She thought as she walked back over towards her computer. _How could such a device come out of the computer? And what exactly is it for? So many questions for that Gennai fellow. Like, how will the other DigiDestined and I get to this Digital World?_

Jade walked over to her closet and opened it. She pulled out her extra bookbag and stuffed both summer and winter clothes in. she also put in her laptop with the remote Internet connection and a book she was currently reading. She zipped up the bag and then picked p the eight printed pages and put them in her school bag. She sat on her bed and made up a list of questions to ask Gennai. She looked back at her D-Terminal and wrote another question down.

Jade woke up early the next morning, still puzzled of the D-Terminal and D-3. she had managed to figure out how to sue the D-Terminal's e-mail type capabilities. Unfortunatly, that was all she had been able to figure out about either one of them. She got in the shower and washed the previous day's dirt and grime from her medium-built, 5'9", 130-pound frame. By the time she was done and had gotten her clothes on, it was almost time to leave for school. She picked up the D-Terminal and put it in her bookbag, promising herself that during first period she would try to send a message out to the rest of the DigiDestined. She picked up her D-3 off the nightstand and looked at her clock. _Time to make like a tree and leaf._ She thought as she put on her bookbag. She walked out of the house and across the street to the high school.


	5. LightsOut!

**Chapter 5 **

**Lights-Out!**

Gary walked through his dark-shrouded house. The power had gone out due to the tire screech and crash he had heard. It was his guess that a car or truck had lost control in the nearby curve and crashed into a power pole. _Great,_ he thought, _now I won't be able to finish typing up my essay of the typewriter._ He didn't own a computer, but her really didn't need one. His electric typewriter worked just fine for reports and essays. He opened to door to his room and layed on his bed. As she looked up at the ceiling, a message from Gennai appeared on it. _What is this?_ He pondered. _How could I get these things of go to the Digital World? That is, if this is true and I'm not dreaming. _The message suddenly wavered and another replaced it. This one read:

Gary, this message is for you only. Your D-3 and D-Terminal will come out of this message at the end. When you see a fellow DigiDestined at school you'll know them. Pick a home to meet at so that you'll be able to come here to the Digital World thru their computer. This means that whatever you're packing must be taken to school with you. I'll see you when you arrive her tomorrow.

Gennai

_Wha..?_ He thought as the D-Terminal and D-3 flew from his ceiling and landed in his hands. He looked at them intently. _Interesting bit of technology._ He reached over to his nightstand and picked up his flashlight. Turning it on, he began looking for his backpack. He found it and started packing. He put in two sets of winter and summer clothes. He also packed his GameBoy Advance SP, several games and accessories. He found his huge sleeping bag, big enough for two people, and tied it to the top. The lights suddenly came back on.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, as he flicked off the flashlight. He looked at his watch. _9:30. Time to get to bed._ He thought. He turned off the lights in his room and layed on his bed. He tried to sleep, but sleep took its sweet time coming. When he finally was able to fall asleep, monsters from his GBA games invaded his dreams.

Gary got up the next morning, slightly sleepy from his slightly restless sleep. He got out of bed and pulled on clothes for school. A pair of kakies and a black shirt with a small design on the front went onto his 6-foot even, 150-pound, tan and toned body. He walked over to his backpack and pulled it on. He picked up his book bag and was about to walk out of his room when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Gary. It's Robert. I'm running a little bit late this morning. I kinda overslept a little this morning."

"It's ok." Gary replied. "We're always pretty early anyways. It'll be no biggie."

"This is true. Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." Gary hung the phone back on the cradle. He left his room once more, only to make it to the front door and realize that he had forgotten his D-3 and D-Terminal. _It's gonna be one of those days._ He thought as he went back to his room and retrieved them. He reached the front door just as a honk emitted from outside. He ran out and jumped into Robert's dark green car.


End file.
